Through an Angel's Eyes
by StaryNight19
Summary: Methos has a ward thathe must be responsible for. But what's a guy to do when other Immortals find out about this? Rated as such for Violance, future Drug Use and Possible nasty scenes...
1. Chapter 1

Through an Angel's Eyes

Summery - Adam Peirson has a neice, and someone wants to use her against Methos. First Highlander fanfiction based mainly around Methos, cuz I love the character.

Disclaimer - I don't own Highlander, or any of the characters from Highlander, even though I want Methos for me. The only characters that are mine are Kelly and Meghan. Be nice with reviews.

1995 Kelly walked with her mom hand in hand counting the cracks in the sidewalk. It was a warm June evening and today was her Uncle Adam's birthday. Kelly, although she was only five had begged her mother to take her to get him a gift. Now they were headed to a book store to find a book before meeting him for dinner. Kelly loved her Uncle Adam, and he loved her. Her bright blue eyes looked around and paused at the book store sign. She was going to find the best gift if it killed her.

Meghan, Kelly's mother, smiled watching her daughter as she looked around at the shelved books. Kelly was small for a five year old. Her skin was pale in color and her hair was a fine curled brown. She had her father's eyes, bright blue, and her mother often joked, her Uncle Adam's personality. Adam had been a saving grace for Meghan. Kelly's father had died before she was born and Meghan's co-worker had stepped up to assume the role as an Uncle. It didn't take long for Kelly to fall in love with him as a member of the family.

Kelly looked and looked and looked having her mother read the titles for her. She finally found an old print of Grim's Fairy Tales and showed it to her mother. They paid and Kelly hugged the bag containing the book as if it were the most precious thing in the world. Skipping almost ahead of her mother she smiled unable to wait to see her Uncle Adam. As they neared the Cafe, she saw his familiar red car and ran ahead of her mother.

Adam smiled standing up from the table waiting for Kelly to reach him. Here, he was Adam Pierson, Watcher and ragular average Joe. His best friend has offered to take him out for his "Birthday" and in truth Adam was relieved. Spending time with Meghan and Kelly ment as much to him as keeping his head. Being a 5,000 year old Immortal makes you enjoy the simple things in life. As Kelly yelled his name and ran at him he scooped her up and swung her around. Kelly giggled and closed her eyes to live the feeling of flying before looking at him. Tall, slightly tanned, hazel brown eyes and short black hair. Her Uncle Adam.

Meghan smiled waving from a few feet away as Adam stopped swinging Kelly hugging her close. "Hello Meg." A kiss on the cheek, "And a wonderful hello to you Kelly Fletcher." Kelly laughed and looked at her mom. "It's me Uncle Adam. Happy Birthday!" She handed him the book which she was careful not to drop and Adam kneeled down with her opening the bag. "Aw Grim's Fairy Stories! Now this is one we will have to read tonight when your mum puts you to bed." He stood giving Meg a hug. "Good to see you Adam, and Happy Birthday." Adam smiled ready to ask if they were ready to eat when a feeling of another immortal rang through his head. His face fell and he looked around, a hand on Kelly's shoulder. "Meg, take Kelly inside." Meg looked at him confused as she scanned around the area. "Why? What's wrong?" The sound of squeeling tires and gunfire filled the air and Adam grabbed both Meg and Kelly pushing them to the ground and covering them as best he could.

Screams filled her ears, the smell of gun powder was in the air and she felt a heavy weight on her back. When Kelly moved and looked up she saw a car pulling away and people on the ground bleeding. Bleeding and dead. When Kelly looked to her left her mother's eyes stared back at her. Adam heard the scream of a child and quickly sat up feeling his chest. The bullet holes were healing, and he was glad that he chose to wear mostly black today. When he looked to his left Kelly was crying and shaking her mother. Adam felt for a pulse and then scooped Kelly up hugging her tight despite her struggles to get to her now dead mother. "Let go! Let go! Mommy!" Adam closed his eyes trying to ignore her pleas and hold her until the police showed up. Death was something he was use to, and losing a loved one was nothing new, but what was he going to do now? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters from Highlander the series and don't intend to make moeny off of them. This is a fanfiction based mainly around Methos cuz he's my favorite character. You gave me reviews, I give you more chapters!

Chapter 2

1996

Adam woke with a start and looked around the room. Something had woken him up. It wasn't another immortal, that would have felt differently. And it wasn't his phone. Since he has adopted Kelly work had been very careful not to call him at home under any circumstances. Something else had woken him up and as he listened he had to bolt out of bed and down the hallway to Kelly's room.

He had decorated a room in his Paris home with castles and clouds. Kelly seemed very into fairy stories so he always read to her from the book she had given him a year ago. But the reason he came to her room now was the noise she was making in her sleep. She was crying. Adam turned on the lights and sat on her bed shaking her gently. "Kelly? Kelly wake up sweet heart." Kelly blinked awake and sat up hugging her Uncle Adam as a lifeline. She was still crying as he wrapped his arms around her rocking her gently. "Shh it's alright, it was a bad dream." Kelly sniffed still crying. She didn't want to lose her uncle like her mom. She loved him dearly and it terrified her to think she'd lose him at any time.

"I saw you get killed Uncle Adam." Adam smiled laying her back down and rubbing her cheek. "Is that what scared you so much?" When she nodded he smiled and wiped her tears away. "How did I die?" She sniffed and pointed at her stomach. "A man stabbed you in the tummy and then you died." Still rubbing her cheek Adam shifted so he was kneeling next to the bed but still rubbing her cheek. "Kelly, no one is going to hurt me. Remember what I told you? I work for special people and they make sure nothing bad will happen to either of us." Kelly nodded and gently touched his Watcher tattoo. "But they aren't here. They're at the museum." Adam nodded and watched her trace the tatoo. "That's right, and they watch over us all the time, just like your mum." Kelly nodded having calmed down now and looked at him. "Uncle Adam?" "Yes Kells." "Can I read the big book one day? I want to be like you when I grow up." Adam smiled slightly and poked her nose. "I'll make you a deal, I'll give you the oath right now, and first thing tomorrow, I'll teach you everything I know about speaking languages. Deal?" Kelly nodded smiling with a slight giggle at the poke. "Deal."

"Kelly Fletcher raise your right hand." Adam spoke in a mocking important tone as Kelly sat up and lifted her right hand. "I solomnly swear to study and record history and translate the lost Chronicles to the best of my abilites." Kelly nodded. "I swear." Adam nodded and hugged her close. "Good, now go to sleep my little princess, and dream wonderful dreams ok?" Kelly nodded hugging him back and settled back to go to sleep. Adam turned off the lights, kissed her forehead and then headed back to his room.

It had been a year so far and he had been able to keep his real identity a secret from Kelly. The Watchers had sympothized with the loss of his sister and had allowed him to work at home, but that simply gave Kelly more opportunity to poke into the paperwork. While she couldn't read it, she was under the impression that he was translating historical documents for the museum, and he had taken her with him a few times. But he was due to go to Egypt soon to follow up on the methos Chronicles, and find some of his stuff he had burried around that time. And the thought of taking Kelly with him appealed to him more and more. Maybe he could pull off this gaurdian thing, his main fear however was what to do should another immortal find out that he, Adam Pearson was really Methos, the ancient and that he had a ward. 


End file.
